


Tranquility

by Rhymepod195



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian gets turned Tranquil, M/M, Why do I do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhymepod195/pseuds/Rhymepod195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little what-if scenario of what if Dorian was captured by Red Templars and was turned Tranquil simply to hurt the Inquisitor and possibly make him waver in his constant determination in winning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cut off

It was supposed to have been a simple completion of a few missions in the Western Approach, however they had not anticipated Red Templars.

Deyrahel had taken Dorian, Blackwall and Iron Bull with him, having soon figured out that they were an excellent team when it came down to taking down big threats (literally too, considering they took down two giants and a High Dragon on the same day with relatively minor injuries).  
They, however, got amushed and flanked by two groups of Red Templars as they were going through a crevice that would lead them to the poison springs to take down some Phoenixes.   
The Phoenixes had been getting incredibly daring and tried to attack the Inquisition Camp that was just a few miles away. Close enough to be a hassle but far enough away for the Phoenixes to get within a safe distance were there to be fighting.

Deyrahel had let out a surprised shout when he saw a Red Templar behind him from the corner of his eyes, and purely out of instinct whipping around with his bow and smacking the Red Templar square across his Red Lyrium-infested helmet, then making a graceful backflip and shooting a hail of arrow towards the Templar.  
The others were quick to get into a fight with the Templars, and they were doing pretty good until Dorian suddenly let out a scream of pain.  
Deyrahel whipped around to help him, shooting the Templars advancing on the mage before rushing towards him. "Dorian, what is it?", he had noticed no visible wounds on the Tevinter, but he did then notice the look of absolute fear in his eyes. "Dorian."  
"I'm silenced, they cut me off from the Fade--", there was obvious distress in his voice, the usual confidence of his voice having completely dissapeared.  
"Dorian, just stay back, I'll keep them off you.", he pressed two Health Potions into Dorian's hand, for safety's sake, and turned to face the Red Templars that got past Blackwall and Iron Bull.

He did keep them off Dorian, but because Blackwall and Iron Bull were left in the thick of the fight without the back up of Deyrahel's Explosive Arrows and Dorian's Magic they couldn't weed them out quickly enough, therefore Deyrahel was eventually overwhelmed meaning he had to briefly leave Dorian's side to clear them out, praying to Mythal for him to be safe.  
When the fighting was finally over he let out a sigh of relief, but when he turned to where Dorian had previously been, he visibly paled.   
The two Health potions he had given Dorian were lying in the sand - one of them open but had never been drunk because the potion was staining the sand green - and his staff was in the Sand as well. The one thing missing was Dorian himself.

"Oh no...", Deyrahel whispered, more to himself than to anyone else.  
"They got him.", Blackwall said, gritting his teeth, his knuckles turning white underneath his gloves he was gripping the handle of his sword and shield so tightly.  
"They couldn't have gotten far, boss. If we look now we might find them.", Iron Bull said, also looking incredibly worried. The Vitaar on his face was smeared - more so than it already was - and he was covered in blood from Horns to Toes (literally).  
Deyrahel simply gave a nod as they took off to search for Dorian and the Red Templars who took him.


	2. Calling out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole picks up on and get completely overwhelmed by Deyrahel's distressed thoughts. It just so happened to be that he was talking to Solas and Cullen takes him, Cassandra and a few Inquisition Soldiers with him into the Western Approach.

Back in Skyhold Solas had been talking to Cole, letting the Spirit tell him of his life before he had come to the Inquisition. However, Cole had suddenly gone incredibly quiet in the middle of a sentence, staring down at the ground.  
"Cole? Is something the matter?", Solas asked, internally debating wether or not to reach out for the Spirit.  
"No, no, no. No, no, no, no, no."  
"Cole?"  
Just then absolute hell broke loose, Cole clutching his head and slouched over as if in pain, repeating the sentences "He's gone!", "They took him!" "No, no, no!", "I shouldn't have left him!" "This is my fault", over and over in a random pattern at a volume that they could certainly hear all the way up the tower into Leliana's workplace and out into the Main Hall where Cullen, Josephine and Cassandra had been talking.  
Solas had been incredibly startled when Cole started screaming on top of his lungs, realizing he was repeating someone's thoughts. "Cole, whose thoughts are they? Cole.", he tried to ask, but he doubt the Spirit could hear him.   
"Dorian is gone, they took him, I left him, I shouldn't have!!", Cole screamed just as Cassandra, Josephine and Cullen burst in through the door and Leliana came charging down the stairs.

"What's happening? Half of Skyhold can hear his screaming.", Cassandra said as they were entering but fell quiet when she heard what Cole was screaming.  
"Dorian.. He was out with Master Lavellan in the Western Approach, what happened?", Josephine asked Solas simply gave them a lost look and a general gesture of "I don't know".  
"Templars, Templars, Templars!! I shouldn't have left him, he's gone, no, no, no!!", Cole hunched over more, Deyrahel's distressed thoughts filling his head and pushing away any senses he had.  
"Maker's breath..", Cullen breathed out. "We had gotten no reports of Red Templars in the Western Approach."  
"Neither did I. Cullen, we must send someone into the Western Approach to find the Inquisitor and the others.", Leliana said, looking incredibly worried that neither she nor Cullen had not gotten word of Red Templars.  
"I will go myself. Solas, can you locate them in the Fade?", Cullen said, turning to the elf as he adressed him.  
"I can. The Anchor gave the Inquisitor a unique mark in the Fade."  
"Good, get to work then. Cassandra, you, Solas and a handful of my best soldiers will come with me to the Western Approach once we know where they are."  
"Good. What about Cole though?", Cassandra asked, gesturing towards the, still screaming, Spirit.  
"He will stay here. I assume he'll be hearing enough of the Inquisitor's thoughts for a while with how things are going. It'll help keeping Leliana and Josephine keep updated with how things are."

"I will attempt to keep the people in the Main Hall calm.", Josephine said, quickly hurrying off to the Main Hall, and therefore being bombarded with questions once she was out the door and into the Main Hall.  
"I will keep my eyes and ears open for any news of my Agents in the Western Approach and will check any incoming Ravens from there Personally.", Leliana said, rushing up the stairs to catch any news of Red Templars in the Western Approach."  
Solas had easily enough found Deyrahel, and even Dorian in the Fade after about fifteen minutes of searching the Fade, meaning that the group very quickly departed from Skyhold for the Western Approach.

When they finally found the three, they were a mess. They had fought their way through all kinds if wildlife in a desperate search for Dorian, overall just looking exhausted.  
"Inquisitor!", Cullen called out as he came to a stop in front of Deyrahel.  
"Cullen. How did you..", he saw Solas then, realizing the other must have found them in the Fade.  
"Cole gave us a.. Warning that Dorian had been taken by the Templars.", Cullen started, but was promptly interrupted by Solas.  
"Lethallan, we know where Dorian is."  
"W-what-- Really? Solas, you have to show us where he is right now! Who knows what the Red Templars will do to him!"  
Cullen let the interruption slide simply because of the direness of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any Elven spoke can be translated here; http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_language


	3. Dull eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deyrahel and co. find Dorian just as he's turned Tranquil, Deyrahel becomes incredibly distressed.

Solas had led them to a hidden Cave, a Red Lyrium lit path snaking down into the ground.  
Deyrahel had been incredibly anxious the entire time, thoughts screaming in his head of what they could have done with Dorian. Needless to say he didn't know that said thoughts found voice through Cole back in Skyhold.  
The things he was thinking though, sure made Leliana and Josephine nervous, to say the least, as they listened to Cole.

The silence of their walking was only interrupted by a nearby - and very familiar - scream of pain.  
"No, no, no, that's Dorian!", Deyrahel shouted, grabbing his bow and an arrow and charged off to where the scream came from, bursting into a Cell just in time to see Dorian slump foreward, the Mage shackled and ankles and wrists, a familiar and dreadful mark on his Forehead. He could see the light in Dorian's eyes fading and all emotion from his face dwindle.  
The Templars had done something to Dorian that only they could be cruel enough to do - they made him Tranquil. His body was functioning only to its most basic needs. Everything that made Dorian Dorian had been ripped from his body.

Deyrahel let out an unintellible shout in Elven, very quickly taking care of the Templars that had done this to Dorian. The first two he shot, the third one he charged and stabbed and killed very cleanly with the Dagger he had made in his Assassin training.  
The others entered when Deyrahel dropped his weapons, crouching in front of Dorian and cupping his cheeks.

"No, no, no, please don't let this be true..", the hurt was obvious in his voice as tears formed in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Amatus.", Dorian said, all emotion gone from his voice. He only moved his eyes to look at Deyrahel, but they were dull. All that life that had previously filled those bright hazel eyes was gone and it hurt Deyrahel to look at them.  
The elf just let out a sound of pure distress and hurt, the tears now freely falling from his cheeks and not giving a single fuck that there were plenty of Inquisition Soldiers behind him to see.  
"Maker, no.. They made him Tranquil.", Cassandra breathed out, shock obvious in her voice.  
"Creators..", Solas couldn't say much else, too appalled by the fact that such a monstrosity had been done. Sure, he may not always get along with him but he had still respected the Tevinter for his magical talent. To be completely cut off from the Fade and and turned into an empty, emotionless shell was a horror unimaginable for the Elf.  
"Inquisitor.", Cullen finally broke the silence, putting a hand on Deyrahel's shoulder. "We can reverse the Tranquil."  
"Then get to it, Cullen..", he said, sounding like he was trying his best not to just burst out in tears.  
"Right away. We should get back to Skyhold though, we have everything I need for that there. And I will need Arcanist Dagna's help."  
Deyrahel nodded, cracking the locks on Dorian's shackles and helping him up.

In Skyhold everyone was shocked when they arrived, unable to believe that, of all people, Dorian had been made tranquil.   
Deyrahel had taken Dorian down to the Arcanist, anxiously pacing around as the young Dwarven woman and Cullen worked together on reversing the Tranquil. The longer Dorian remained in Tranquil the harder it would be to reverse.  
Dorian simply sat there, not saying anything, not even moving a muscle and the only reason they could tell he was alive was because of his breathing and occasional blink. Other than that he might as well be a corpse, despite the warmth of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Elven can be translated here; http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_language


	4. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Tranquil is turned back to normal, happy smooching ensues.

It ended up taking several days to find a way to completely reverse the Tranquil and those days had been hard for the Inquisitor.  
He rarely left to complete missions and all around he just looked emotionally exhausted and beaten. He also often skipped meals in favor on checking on Dorian, who he had temporarily moved into his quarters to keep a better eye on him (it wasn't actually his idea, Cullen and Arcanist Dagna told him to do that to keep him from constantly pacing in the Undercroft and therefore distracting them).

The day they could finally reverse the Tranquil Deyrahel could hardly contain himself, anxiously fidgeting about behind the two as they worked on Dorian with the help of Solas' magic to unravel the Tranquil.  
The Tranquil became undone with a flash, the light seeping back into Dorian's eyes and expression coming back into his face.   
"I.. I'm me again.", were the first words he said after blinking a few times. Then a grin came to his face accompanied with a laugh, something that made the elf's heart make flips from joy. "I'm me again!"  
"You're back, vhenan.", Deyrahel said, moving to hug the Altus, burying his face in his chest with a grin that was equally as big as Dorian's.   
Cullen, Dagna and Solas knew to give them some privacy so they quickly left the Inquisitor's quarters.

"Vhenan, I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't have left your side.", of course Deyrahel instantly started apologizing, hands resting on the Mage's shoulders.  
"Amatus, it was not your fault. I shouldn't have lost it like that just because I was cut off from the Fade.", he gave him a comforting smile, pressing a kiss to his Lover's lips, cupping his cheeks with his hands.  
"I missed you.", he returned the kiss happily enough, having really missed that sort of contact between them because in his Tranquil state he only ever did the most necessary things; eat, drink, sleep.  
"I missed you too."  
Only then did Deyrahel notice the faint scar from the Tranquil on Dorian's forehead, reaching up to gently trace a finger over the scar as another pang of guilt ran through him.  
"I take it that's left a scar?"  
"It did, but only barely."  
"Well, that just adds to my charm then."  
"Dorian, you are impossible.", the elf gave a barely hidden grin, pressing another kiss to the Tevinter's lips, one the Mage happily returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Elven can be translated here; http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_language

**Author's Note:**

> any Elven spoke can be translated here; http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_language


End file.
